The invention pertains to a protective device for a pet's ears for use while bathing.
Dogs and cats, like humans, are also prone to ear infections. There are three types of ear infections in dogs—the outer ear infection, middle ear infection, and the inner ear infection. It is easy to know if your dog has an outer ear infection. You'll often see the symptoms of this disease, which is usually characterized by inflammation and foul-smelling wax discharge.
The unlikely buildup of disruptive microorganisms such as yeast and bacteria primarily trigger an infection in the outer ear canal. Symptoms include your pet deliberately scratching its ear or vigorously shaking its head. When left unattended, ear infections can produce further physiological damage. Symptoms include the excessive flow of ear discharge or a funky odor emanating from the ear, which likely indicates bacterial infection and inflammation. Frequent ear infections would come about as a sticky medical condition with the worst-case scenario involving the formation of a tumor inside the ear canal. Ear infections that progress to this level require immediate treatment to preclude possible loss of hearing and severe complications.
Both the middle ear and inner ear are regarded to be more severe than outer ear infection. These types of ear concerns in dogs require the help of a veterinarian because the condition can easily get worse and are often not curable unless special treatment procedures are carried out.
It is critical to minimize any potential exposure to what might cause ear infections. One reason why it is difficult to maintain against ear infections is that dog's ears have a vertical and horizontal component to them, which makes it hard for anything to drain out including debris or water.
The presence of water in the ear canal will facilitate the growth for yeast and bacteria. It is highly advisable to drain the ears of the water played dog completely to avoid the recurrent dog's ear infection. Breeds with long ears that flap over the ear canal are more prone for otitis media than breeds with small ear canal.
Maintaining dryness of a pet's ear is helpful to avoid ear infections and other ear health issues. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that provides an apparatus and method to minimize water intrusion into a pet's ear cavities.